


As Far as One Can Go

by floorpotato



Series: AoKaga Month 2k16 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, AoKaga Month, AoKaga Month 2016, Aomine is a prince, Gen, Kagami is a commoner, M/M, all of these are gonna be late but w/e, but I'm considering turning it into a fanfic?, for now this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m runaway royalty and you’re a commoner, fuck I’m so screwed I need your help, I’ll explain later. / I was supposed to help you escape, but now you're a lot more trouble then I  thought you would be. Is the money really worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Far as One Can Go

Aomine runs through the streets, not quite having a destination. He continues to run as fast as he can through the city, his only goal is getting as far away from the palace as possible.

Of course, he needs breaks from running for so long, so when he does take a break, he usually ducks into an alley and tries to become one with his surroundings. Guards everywhere are looking for him, and when they see him, they try their damn hardest to catch him. But Aomine is too fast for them.

When the sun is setting, Aomine has finally started coming to the outskirts of the city. Looking around, he tries to spot his escape plan.

In the distance, he sees a redhead driving two horses pulling a wagon behind him. Aomine bolts full speed towards him, jumps in the wagon and quietly yells at the redhead,

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

The redhead sets the horses off at a fast trot, and they are soon leaving the city walls and heading into wide open land.

"I thought for sure they were going to catch us. Can't you commoners go any faster?" Aomine huffs.

"The name is Kagami. I thought princes were supposed to be proper and have manners?" Kagami grits, pointedly looking at Aomine's propped up feet and crossed arms.

"That's not true. It fucking sucks being royalty. Basically, people worshipping the ground you walk on and having a lot of money and nice things are the only good factors about it. For me, that's not enough to outweigh the situation I was being forced into." The bluenette rolls his eyes.

"What's with your attitude?" Kagami can already feel the tension between the two building, like a rubber band being pulled.

"Look. I've been running all day, I'm hot and sweaty, these robes are fucking heavy and uncomfortable, I'm dirty, and I have that entire city out to get me. I'm not exactly enjoying myself right now."

"Ugh. Just go to sleep." The redhead shakes his head in exasperation. "If I knew you would be like this, I wouldn't have agreed to the job."

"Well guess you're stuck with me now, Kagami. Or should I call you Bakagami? I doubt you've been to a proper school." Aomine snorts. Kagami sighs, pulling the curtains behind him shut, separating him and the arrogant prince as much as he can.

"You do realize that won't stop me from talking to you, right?"

"Just shut up and get your beauty sleep, _**Aho**_ _mine-sama_."

"Oi!"

**Author's Note:**

> alright the whole "I'm gonna write 31 fanfics in less than 2 days for AoKaga month" thing didn't happen. I absolutely wrote nothing today. I watched anime and cosplay videos instead lol 
> 
> this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I kind of like the au, so I might continue it into a fanfic??? it probably wouldn't be that long, but would that be a good idea ????? 
> 
> all criticism and comments are welcome !!!!


End file.
